Loyal
by Lake of Rage
Summary: (Archanea Week Day 3: Loyal/Heart) Ogma is happy to put his life on the line for Princess Caeda's sake; she's the one who saved him from a slow death or life of captivity, after all. Caeda doesn't want anyone's life to be on the line, though; that's why she saved him in the first place.


_Warning: the second scene in this fic involves graphic descriptions of torture, in the form of a medieval-style public flogging. The descriptions themselves are oriented more on the mental state of the victim, with little focus on the gore/blood, but please exercise caution._

* * *

Ogma wasn't a reckless fighter by any means. He wasn't quite so cautious and guarded as many of the younger soldiers, either, but that was only because he had years of experience behind him and could usually judge danger very accurately. Besides, with his skill level, he could afford to throw some caution to the wind now and again. He rarely did, for fear of incurring Princess Caeda's wrath―but he could, theoretically, afford to.

When he spotted the archer nocking an arrow towards the sky, though, he didn't stop to think about it. The fear of his lady's anger; his own instincts he'd honed over the years; the swarms of Macedonian soldiers around him―none of it even registered. Ogma moved. He plowed through their ranks, weaving between hulking suits of ebon armor and flashing lances that nipped at his heels, and the lucky few enemies who reacted quickly enough to step in front of him were only met with the edge of his sword.

By the time the archer heard his fellows' screams and glanced away from the pegasus he'd been about to shoot down, his head was already toppling off his shoulders.

There. One less archer; one less potential threat.

Only then did Ogma stop to consider the situation. And he quickly came to the conclusion that, having accomplished his goal, he was now essentially trapped behind enemy lines, completely surrounded, and still riding a wave of adrenaline that made his hands shake and his vision go dark around the edges.

' _Princess Caeda is going to kill me,'_ he found himself thinking as the Macedonians broke out of their stupor and turned their weapons towards him. ' _Or,'_ he amended after a moment, ' _she'll kill my ghost.'_

Physically impossible, but she would find a way.

Then the soldiers fell upon him in a confused flurry of steel, and Ogma could do nothing but drop flat to the ground. One weapon whistled over his head―he couldn't see it, but it sounded like an axe―and he sent it flying with a deft twist of his sword, clearing up just enough space to get his feet back underneath him.

Seeing little choice, he took three haphazard stabs at the soldiers nearest to him in quick succession, still crouching under the wild singing of various weapons overhead. All three men hit the ground, and he heard a fourth man scream as―Ogma risked a glance to check―the pinwheeling axe from earlier caught him in the shoulder, sending him stumbling into the mage behind him. Ah: a rare stroke of luck. Taking advantage of the brief confusion, Ogma rolled forward, barely evading what would've been a fatal stab to the neck, and skewered both the grunt and mage at once.

He allowed himself exactly half a second to marvel at the quality of his newest sword. Not many blades could pierce two bodies in one go, even with Ogma's considerable strength behind them. Then he sprung back onto his feet, knocking aside a clumsy sword slash, and the fight began in earnest.

After that, he didn't bother keeping tabs on each individual attack. The way he moved was mostly instinct, combined with some simple on-the-fly assessments― _those halberdiers are a real problem; I should take care of those next. This swordmaster has no idea what he's doing, so it's probably safe to leave him alive for now. That archer might decide to go after Princess Caeda―there we go. Not anymore, he won't._ It was a tried and tested formula that he'd developed back in the gladiator days, and it had yet to fail him.

(But there was, of course, a first time for everything.)

Ogma couldn't identify the attack which finally broke through his defenses. That was the nature of being attacked from behind: you either noticed it beforehand or you just wondered where that sudden stabbing pain had come from.

Whatever kind of wound it was, it hurt, and Ogma faltered, letting out a sort of choked growl that fell just short of a shout. Then something jostled inside of his newly-injured shoulder―the weapon hadn't yet been removed, he supposed―sword? Axe? Too shallow to be a lance; too much movement to be an arrow―

He barely even realized that his own legs had buckled underneath him (the traitors), but that was definitely dirt beneath his knees. And a quick, bleary-eyed glance proved that, as he'd suspected, he was still completely surrounded. A dozen soldiers on their feet versus a wounded mercenary on his knees. It was a fool's wager.

With one last burst of adrenaline, Ogma buried his sword up to the hilt in the closest target―some poor chump's thigh―and then the weapon in his back twisted very deliberately and Ogma lost his grip, both palms hitting the ground.

Belatedly, he snarled in pain, fingers gouging into the dirt. The Macedonians tightened around him as if he wasn't already hemmed in, hastily dragging away the swordsman he'd injured―and, with him, Ogma's sword, still embedded in his leg. Even if he'd managed to keep his grip on the damn thing, he still would have been done for, but the added helplessness of being disarmed was enough to make his throat constrict in an uncharacteristic moment of panic.

' _Princess Caeda is going to turn to the dark arts,'_ he found himself thinking nigh hysterically (and rather incongruously, given the circumstances). ' _Princess Caeda is going to defect, and have Gharnef teach her forbidden magic, and bring me back to life, solely for the purpose of killing me again, but slower.'_

Then, as he began to lose coherence, his muddled brain added, somewhat more rationally and much more distressingly:

' _Caeda's gonna cry.'_

The weapon in his shoulder drove down until his vision went white and his ears rang, and Ogma screamed, slamming against the ground as his limbs crumpled uselessly underneath him. Blade scraped bone, pushing through flesh long since torn asunder, and a jolt of white-hot agony vibrated through his entire being, tearing another choked gasp from his lips.

He was dead. He was a corpse. His mind was already severed from his body, hovering on a separate plane of existence as he waited for his chance to pass into the afterlife. Waiting to see whether he would be admitted into paradise or consigned to a much less pleasant fate.

Perhaps, he thought, the gods would judge him kindly for his meager years of service to Princess Caeda. Surely, if they even spared a glance at his soul, they would find it sorely wanting for virtue. But perhaps the Princess' overabundance of virtue would reflect well on him. She may yet manage to save him a third time.

Agony―a sudden burst of it, centered around his shoulder―and Ogma's mind writhed even as his body remained inert and lifeless. No such luck, then―he'd already been found lacking. Understandably so, perhaps. Caeda's command had been the best part of his life but, ultimately, the shortest part as well. It wouldn't hold much weight in the value of his soul, even though it felt as if his life hadn't truly begun until he'd looked up through bloodied eyelashes and seen a puny girl with deep blue hair standing over him.

Another jolt of pain, followed by the strange sensation of being moved. Ogma wondered why he could still feel his body if his soul had already abandoned ship. An incomprehensible cacophony of unintelligible noises wormed its way into his ears, overpowering the shrill ring that hadn't yet faded, and he surprised himself by physically squirming. Was this Hell? Did the damned have bodies that they could move? Perhaps his corpse was simply still twitching.

He didn't notice that the pain in his shoulder had receded somewhat until it came back again full-force. A sharp jab against his chest was all it took to jostle the wound, and he surprised himself again by groaning out loud. If this _was_ Hell, then it wasn't as bad as he'd expected―yet―but even this was probably enough to merit the title of "damnation".

Another jab, another groan, and another squirm. Ogma wasn't sure whether he wanted to know what was prodding him or not. It was too blunt to be a trident like the ones that demons traditionally carried, and, other than that, he didn't have even a guess. But, when it pressed insistently into his chest, he decided that he probably had no choice―this would continue until he relented and looked.

With monumental effort, Ogma managed to pry his eyes open. He could barely see anyway, the light nearly blinding him, his vision blurry and unstable, but something about the few vague, pulsing colors he could make out gave him pause.

Finally, the world came into a shaky sort of focus. The colors solidified into something more tangible―shapes; figures; wings?―and Ogma wondered if this was an angel coming to spirit him away. Then the image sharpened―blue hair; red clothing; white wings―not on her, but a pegasus―and Ogma thought, ' _Oh, I was half right.'_

Princess Caeda―it could be no other―was hovering over him, mounted atop Tempest, but they weren't airborne. The butt of her wing spear was pressed lightly against his chest, pushing his wound into the ground, which explained why it hurt like hellfire. In her other hand was a blood-crusted axe.

Briefly, Ogma entertained the idea that Caeda had, in fact, resurrected him so that she could kill him herself. Then she tossed the axe aside, urged Tempest into a sharp turn, and thrust out her hand in a desperate grab for his arm. Ogma couldn't really hear what she was saying, but he definitely saw his name cross her lips as she leaned further out of the saddle, still too far off the ground to reach him.

He wasn't sure whether to classify the feeling that overtook him as nostalgia or deja vu, but, either way, it was intense enough to drive some of the cotton from his skull. Staring up at Princess Caeda, gritting his teeth against wave after wave of pain, trying to piece together the fact that he wasn't yet dead as she stretched a hand towards him―it was all very familiar.

Well, his soul might still be forfeit, he mused to himself as comprehension finally dawned on him, but Caeda would get the chance to save him a third time, anyway.

Ogma forced a bit of feeling back into his numb extremities. He wished for all the world that he could just lay there until his shoulder stopped screaming for mercy, but that was no longer an option.

He was still alive.

Caeda had passed her judgment.

Clawing into the deepest chasms of his body, Ogma managed to scrounge up one last scrap of adrenaline. It was just enough for him to stifle the pain and throw out his arm in an inelegant grab for Caeda's. Luckily, at the same time, Caeda lunged towards him, nearly unseating herself in the process, and they each managed to clumsily wrap a hand around the other's forearm.

The Princess' grip was bruising, and Ogma's shoulder strained when she rocked back into the saddle, tugging him halfway off the ground. Tempest reared―he noticed, only now, that they were still encircled by Macedonian soldiers, albeit far fewer than before―and then Caeda jerked his arm with all the force of a killing blow, pulling his limp body off of the ground entirely.

For a split second, he was airborne. He spent most of that split-second on a strangled but vehement curse that he hoped wasn't loud enough to sully the Princess' ears. Despite his pained shout and Tempest's distressed whinnies, though, the nauseating sound of his shoulder popping out of socket was still audible.

His forehead ricocheted off of Caeda's pauldron with a _clang_ that sent his head spinning, and the rest of his body made contact an instant later, his torso colliding with hers and his legs ramming up against Tempest's side. All three yelped on impact, and the two humans immediately clung to each other as the pegasus underneath them reared once again. Ogma thoughtlessly scrambled for a foothold, boots scraping against Tempest's hide, which only exacerbated the situation.

Caeda didn't give them time to get situated. As soon as her grip on Ogma was secure enough that she could be reasonably sure he wouldn't fall, she spurred her panicked pegasus off of the ground, and they took off. The Macedonians shouted, but Tempest was too fast for them to catch, even when she was throwing a fit.

Half-delirious with pain and panic, Ogma clawed for purchase against both Caeda's armor and Tempest's side. Already, he was beginning to slide dangerously downward, gravity doing its damnedest to pull him back to the ground, and Tempest's desperate thrashing wasn't exactly helping matters.

Before he could fall, Caeda tightened her grasp on his torso―he hissed in pain, but she wisely didn't relent―and heaved him up, both of them teetering precariously. Through mostly dumb luck, Ogma's kicking legs hooked over the side of the saddle, and, with a bit of flailing and a few near deaths, Caeda managed to settle him behind her on Tempest's back.

Without his feet in the stirrups, and with Tempest still bucking and neighing, Ogma had no choice but cling to the Princess for dear life, stifling an agonized cry into her shoulder for lack of anywhere else to stifle it. For a moment, her hand alighted on his, and she turned to say something over her shoulder―Ogma thought he might have heard his name, and perhaps a ' _hang on tight'―_ before she leaned forward to take Tempest's reigns in both hands.

A sharp yank had the pegasus whirling around, and Ogma seized the leather strap of Caeda's breastplate between his teeth rather than letting himself scream. The wind was whistling past them, now, as Tempest picked up speed, and he was becoming progressively surer that Caeda had, in fact, warned him to hang on. It seemed to be sage advice.

The thought of tightening his grip―and therefore pulling at the wound on his back―was enough to make him flinch in breathless anticipation. Neither of his shoulders was in particularly good condition right now―one bleeding profusely, the other dislocated―and trying to 'hold on' with his arms injured like this would be... perilous, to say the least.

This was going to hurt, he acknowledged numbly. It was going to hurt far more than that petty little wound he'd gotten earlier. And he was fresh out of adrenaline to drown it out.

' _Rise, Sir Ogma of Talys. From this day forward, you will serve as my personal retainer.'_

' _As you wish, Princess Caeda. This body is yours until it breaks.'_

With the last of his strength, Ogma clung to Caeda as tightly as he could, instinctively taking two fistfuls of her shirt as his arms locked around her torso. As he'd expected, the motion made his back and shoulder scream like the souls of the damned, and he squeezed his eyes shut with a choked gasp. The more it hurt, the tighter he held. The tighter he held, the more it hurt. If he was even somewhat aware right now, he might worry that his grip would suffocate her.

But he was not, so he just held on, his eyes still tightly screwed shut, his entire body taut and trembling, his breaths coming fast and unsteady.

He maintained his tenuous grasp on consciousness just long enough for Tempest to land. Then, his duty completed, Ogma let his head loll forward against his liege lady's back and surrendered to the encroaching darkness.

* * *

Samuel had concocted the plan.

For all the kid's faults, it was a pretty ingenious idea, and he'd already gathered all the information they would need before he made his proposal. They would slip out after tomorrow's tournament ended; Samuel would lift the keys from one of the guards after his bout, which would be second-to-last. Once he'd been escorted back to his cell, he would free himself and the others. As always, Ogma would be given the last and toughest opponent; when the guards led him back to his cell, the other gladiators would ambush them and get Ogma unshackled. They would fight their way out to the back entrance, where they would close the gate and sever the ropes used to open it, effectively locking it shut. Once it was "locked", they were home free―they'd simply split into small groups and vanish into the city.

Other than the obvious, unavoidable issues, such as the high likelihood that they'd stand out from the crowd here in Knorda and quickly be recaptured, it was a very solid plan. Samuel had taken almost everything into account, from the length of the patrol routes to the number of men who could feasibly go unnoticed in a crowd. He'd even managed to pilfer a weapon from the arena: a single iron sword, which, by unanimous vote, would be given to Ogma.

There was only one problem.

Not everyone could make it out.

No one else seemed to notice the fatal flaw in their little scheme―or, if they did, they didn't point it out. Ogma, however, saw it immediately.

The plan called for Samuel himself to hold back any remaining guards while the others escaped, then quickly slide under the gate just before it could close. And, gods, the kid was good with a sword, but not _that_ good. He was underestimating how quickly the guards would mobilize. One man couldn't hold the lines on his own; he would be overcome quickly, and then the entire thing would fall apart. But they couldn't afford for more than one person to stay inside; their plan revolved around as many men as possible making it into the trees before the gate was even shut.

The idea was good on paper, but putting it into practice would probably meet with failure. Sure, one or two people might escape, but the rest would be captured and punished severely for their rebellion―tortured, probably, and then executed for good measure.

But this was the best chance they were ever going to get.

So, as he and his co-conspirators sat in a tight circle, whispering amongst each other as they laid out each and every second of the escape in excruciating detail, Ogma placed a hand on Samuel's shoulder and muttered, "You should stay with the rest and make sure everything goes smoothly. I'll hold off the guards."

He was fully aware that he was unlikely to survive that encounter―and, if he did, he would just find himself in the gallows―but it wasn't as if he was likely to survive if someone else took up the job, anyway.

Besides, Ogma had only ever been good at one thing―fighting―and his years of nearly non-stop combat in the colosseum had destroyed what little conversational skill he'd had before. Even if he did make it out, he wasn't sure what he would do with his newfound freedom. Probably just go looking for a fight. Samuel and the others were... different. Most of them were very young―teenagers, even―with some real talents and dreams. They had a whole life's worth of possibilities ahead of them.

That was something worth dying for, he supposed.

To Samuel's credit, up until the guards started pouring in, the plan went off without a hitch. After his unsurprising victory in the arena, Ogma allowed himself to be led back to his cell, only for Samuel to leap out from a dark corner and knock the guard out cold. Ogma's wrists were freed and he took the proffered sword, and then they were off, their fellow gladiators quietly slipping out of their unlocked cells to join them. They encountered only the two patrols they'd expected to encounter, both of whom they dispatched of with ease, and, soon enough, they were working together to hastily raise the back gate. Freedom was just a short sprint away.

Then the first wave of guards surged around the corner.

Samuel cursed―he hadn't expected anyone to realize they were gone―but Ogma just drew his sword and lunged, lopping off the first guard's head before he could even raise his lance. "Hurry!" he snarled―as if that wasn't a given―and the other gladiators frantically cranked the gate further up.

The first group of guards was small and unprepared, and Ogma cut them down effortlessly, like wheat at the harvest, though he quickly realized that the sword he'd been granted was incredibly dull and far too light. That would have been a problem, he suspected, if he was planning on surviving this battle. For his purposes, though, it would do just fine. Even a rusty old iron sword like this could at least last long enough for the others to escape, and, once the gate was jammed shut, Ogma couldn't care less what became of the sword. He wouldn't need it where he was going.

As the second wave poured in, followed closely by the third, the gate finally rose far enough for everyone to duck underneath, and Ogma shoved Samuel away when he stepped forward as if to help fend off the guards. "Go," he urged, his voice deathly calm. Knowing with some certainty that you were about to die was strangely soothing. "Lead the others to safety. You're the one with the plan."

Samuel, for some gods-forsaken reason, actually hesitated. "But―but there are so many of them," he stammered, gesturing to the guards who were almost upon them. "You can't take them all on at once―you'll die!"

A sweet sentiment, but ultimately meaningless; Ogma had already concluded that he was only leaving this room in chains or a coffin. Not that a rebel gladiator would be afforded a proper burial. " _Go,"_ he repeated firmly, kicking Samuel one of the dead soldiers' swords. "I'll be alright." A blatant lie. The kid would have to forgive him.

One more moment of hesitation; then, with a resolute nod, Samuel turned and released the mechanism holding the gate up, ducking through the door before it could fall down on his head. _Just cut the ropes,_ Ogma wanted to say, but he doubted the fool would listen; he was still convinced that Ogma would be escaping with the rest. The gravity of the situation hadn't quite hit him yet.

Ogma just hoped that, when he did figure it out, he wouldn't make a scene. He preferred to die with as little pointless fanfare as possible.

Then the guards were upon him, and he couldn't afford to watch any longer. He would just have to hope that Samuel would realize what was happening and cut the cables before he left. Ogma had his own things to cut―mainly throats and tendons―and he couldn't waste time on the gate.

To their credit, the soldiers that patrolled this place weren't exactly half-rate. More like... three-quarter-rate. Sure, Ogma sliced through their ranks easily enough, dodging clumsy thrusts of various weapons and aiming for the parts of the body which they foolishly left unprotected, but it wasn't as effortless as it could've been. As the last of the second wave fell at his feet and the third wave crested over them, Ogma even found himself thinking that, under different circumstances, he might be proud to serve alongside men like these.

Circumstance was everything, though, so he still cut them down without hesitation.

It was only part-way through the third wave that Ogma felt himself begin to tire. He hadn't taken any direct blows, but there had been several scrapes and brushes with various blades and spearheads, and his lungs were beginning to beg for air. It wouldn't be long before he was overwhelmed and either killed or captured.

Numbly, as he ducked under a clumsy sword swing, Ogma decided that he should double-check to make sure that Samuel had cut the cables before he left. If he ended up pinned and the guards opened up the gates, then this would all be for naught; the others couldn't outrun an entire arena of soldiers with only a minute-long head start. He would just have to wait for a good opportunity to turn around.

The choice was taken away from him almost immediately. "Ogma!" Samuel cried, _way_ too close to be anywhere near the treeline, and, against his better judgment, Ogma risked a brief glance over his shoulder. Simultaneous waves of fondness and irritation crashed over him when he caught sight of the kid kneeling on the cobblestone, his shoulder braced against the underside of the gate, fists white-knuckled on the bars. He was holding the heavy cast-iron up on his own―keeping it propped open just enough for Ogma to, theoretically, take a running start and slide to freedom.

Of course, theory wasn't always reality, and, in reality, several soldiers swerved around Ogma, using his distraction to their advantage, and made a beeline for Samuel with lances drawn. The kid hastily let go of the gate with one hand―the extra weight visibly bore down on his shoulder, and he grunted in pain―and unsheathed the sword that Ogma had tossed him. Any fool could see that the sword was useless, though. Half-a-dozen soldiers on their feet versus a burdened gladiator on his knees.

A fool's wager.

Without pausing to think about it, Ogma knocked a man silly with the hilt of his sword, swept several off of their feet with a swing of his leg, then completely disregarded every ounce of combat instinct ingrained into his mind and threw his sword across the room. It pinwheeled clumsily through the air, not properly weighted as a throwing weapon, but his aim was true enough; the blade hit one of the soldiers across his shoulders, and he stumbled with a pained yelp, his comrades pausing and whirling around to face this new threat.

Ogma met Samuel's wide, surprised eyes and bellowed, "Drop it!"

Naga be praised, the kid didn't stop to argue; he let go of the bars and managed to get out just in time, the gate hitting the ground with a _clang_ right as the first soldier's lance pierced the space where his head had been seconds earlier.

Relief flooded Ogma, and he allowed himself a fleeting moment to be grateful to the gods for letting this crazy, harebrained scheme actually work. Everyone who had intended to escape had already escaped. The gate was closed. In a moment, it would be closed for good. They'd done it. Samuel had seen the plan through.

They were home free.

Then several guards piled on top of him, grabbing him around the neck and under the arms, hands twisting in his ragged clothes―boots kicking at his knees, fingers scrabbling at his throat―and Ogma could do very little but snarl like a caged animal as he was wrestled onto the ground.

Unfortunately, as intelligent as he was, Samuel apparently hadn't foreseen this, because he gasped, lunging forward and wrapping both hands around the iron bars between them. "Ogma―!"

Gritting his teeth, Ogma braced himself against the floor and managed to throw one of the soldiers off of him, startling the kid into scrambling back. The guards' lances slipped through the bars, and Samuel danced out of the way, but he didn't run. Idiot―idiot, idiot, idiot― "Go!" Ogma snapped, even as two more soldiers took the last one's place, weighing down on him as he struggled to get his feet underneath him.

Samuel, damn him, still hadn't caught on. "Wh-what―?!" he spluttered, eyes wide and almost affronted; as if Ogma had just asked him to slaughter an infant in the cradle.

"Go!" he repeated without hesitation as another soldier jumped on top of him. Even his strength faltered under that much weight, and his knees banged painfully against the ground. The real agony, however, was watching two more guards rush towards the levers to reopen the gate while Samuel just _stood there,_ staring like an idiot, mouth agape and sword limp at his side.

"But you―" the kid started.

Ogma didn't give him a chance. "Go without me, you fool!" he practically screamed.

By now, the guards had managed to get him on his stomach, his cheek pressed flat against the cobblestone, but he could still see the shock and denial play across Samuel's face. _Damn it._ "This was the plan!" he yelled, hoping that the admission would jar him into action. "I knew I wouldn't make it out! I never _planned_ to make it out! So stop playing the martyr and _go!"_

And, yes, Ogma _did_ see the hypocrisy in that statement, but he was already functionally dead, and Samuel still had a fighting chance―a fighting chance that Ogma had essentially died to win for him―a fighting chance that dwindled with each passing second―

" _Hurry!"_

This damn kid and his bleeding heart―right at the verge of being home-free, yet he hesitated, eying the swarm of guards warily, as if he was sizing them up―as if he had any chance against them―as if saving Ogma was worth forfeiting all of their lives. One guard was working each crank, the ropes straining as the gate began to inch up again, and Ogma's heart pounded. " _Go, damn you!"_ he bellowed one last time, a rare note of desperation coloring his voice.

 _(Get out of here, you stupid kid, or else I'll have died for nothing.)_

For a moment, Ogma feared that his words, spoken and unspoken, would fall on deaf ears. Then, in one quick, fluid motion, Samuel unsheathed his sword, slashed the wrists grabbing at him through the gate, and severed both cables, sending the gate crashing back to the ground―this time, for good.

Ogma could just barely hear a quiet "I'm sorry," over the _clang_ of cast-iron bars hitting cobblestone and the myriad of curses as the wounded guards stumbled back. When the soldiers bent to the ground and frantically tried to lift the gate back up, Samuel was nowhere to be found.

' _Dumb kid,'_ Ogma thought privately to himself, even as his shoulders slumped in both relief and resignation. ' _Say 'thank you', not 'sorry'.'_

Of course, the guards were trained well enough―they'd managed to overpower Ogma, which was impressive even given their vastly superior numbers―but they were no Samuel. They hadn't been forced to fight for their lives nearly every day for years, and manually lifting the gate off of the ground was much more difficult than stopping it from closing, anyway. After a few minutes of futile heaving, they gave up.

"No use," one of them grunted, letting go and clambering back his feet. "That thing's right stuck."

His fellows quickly followed his example, wiping the sweat from their foreheads. "Damn lowlives did well to jam it like that," another admitted begrudgingly. "We'll have to send scouts to sniff 'em out."

The first man snorted derisively. "Gimme a break―those mutts don't stand a chance out there. Stick out like sore thumbs, they will. And no way they've got a plan on what they're gonna do now. Bet they'll come crawling right back here once they realize they got no place else to go."

Ogma had stayed silent until then, but, at that, he couldn't quite stifle a snort of his own. "Yeah, sure," he rasped as the guards turned to scowl at him, "I bet they'll give up a life of freedom and come back here to be beaten, imprisoned, and killed. That'd make sense, wouldn't it?"

One of the guards gave him a warning kick with a newly-polished boot. "You'd be smart to shut your mouth, prisoner."

Ogma shot the lot of them his most smug, condescending smirk―he was dead anyway; might as well raise their hackles for the hell of it. "Well," he drawled, "I never _was_ the brightest―"

"Clearly," a deep voice cut in, and the soldiers snapped to attention.

Ogma refused to react on principle, but he couldn't quite help the slight twinge of dread in his gut as the guards scrambled into some semblance of order. Only two stayed down to keep him pinned. It didn't much matter to Ogma, but he was a bit insulted that they thought two men were enough to hold him―though he wasn't exactly planning on proving them wrong. No point, really.

Heavy footsteps echoed through the now-silent corridor, and Ogma grit his teeth to keep from growling. "What happened here?" the voice continued in a heavy accent, and the soldiers visibly shrunk back.

After a moment of silence, one of them cleared his throat. "The prisoners mounted an escape attempt, sir!" he said with false certainty, despite the nearly imperceptible quiver in his voice. "They jammed the gate and ran into the forest! Sir!"

"Escape _attempt?"_ The anger dripping from his voice was enough to make even the guards on top of Ogma squirm. "I think you mean ' _successful escape'._ Unless you've already got them all back in their cells."

There was a collective cringe from the room as a whole. "S-sir!" one of the guards cried after a moment, snapping to a sharp salute. "Most of the prisoners escaped, but we managed to catch this one, sir!"

At those words, the grunts who'd tackled him each grabbed an arm and hauled him to his feet, eager to prove that they hadn't failed completely. Ogma grunted quietly, but didn't bother struggling as they dragged him across the room; he could probably wrench himself free, but it wouldn't last long. He would just end up on the floor again, this time with even more guards on top of him. Anyway, he'd known that he would lose; might as well take it gracefully.

With a well-placed kick, the guards forced Ogma onto his knees, though they didn't release their grip on his arms. A boot landed between his jutting shoulder blades, pushing him into a deep bow, and his shoulders strained. Nevertheless, he craned his head back as far as it would go, meeting his captor's eyes with fierce defiance.

"Oh," the colosseum's owner growled from above him. "It's you." He drew his thick eyebrows down in a glare, which only made his bulbous eyes seem to pop even further out of his head. "I should have known."

Ogma grinned up at him like a wild dog and congratulated himself when the craven dastard cringed away, taking a reflexive step back. "Yeah," he mumbled, "you _should've_ known. But you didn't, didja?" He tilted his head to the side, grin not wavering. "You got any idea how long I've been planning this? Months. _Months,_ and you didn't even notice." Less than a week, actually, and Ogma had only been let in on the plan maybe thirty hours ago. But the enraged, humiliated look blooming across the owner's puce-colored face was way too satisfying to pass up.

"You―" His word devolved into a growl, and Ogma had a moment to brace himself before a boot landed directly in his face. His head tried to snap back, but it was already craned as far as it could go, so it just fell forward; his pained grunt sprayed red-tinted saliva onto the ground. Quickly probing around with his tongue, he determined that the worst of the damage was his split lip and the small cut where his teeth had snapped shut around his cheek.

Before he could lift his head again, his owner's foot pressed down on the back of his skull, pushing down until his already-aching neck strained. "Don't pretend that you won," the owner spat, grinding his foot down. "If your plan was so foolproof, then why are you here?"

It was hard to say whether he gave the guards a silent gesture or they were just following his lead, but, either way, a flurry of kicks suddenly rained down on Ogma from both sides, and he locked an elongated snarl behind his teeth. Nonetheless, he couldn't stop his body from jerking in the soldiers' hold, and his owner laughed at him, loud and mocking. "Not so clever now, are you?" he gloated, the tread of his boots rough as he leaned a little harder on Ogma's head. "We foiled your little escape plan, prisoner."

Ogma managed to crane his neck back just enough to grin at the bastard, blood dribbling sluggishly through his teeth. "Yes, good job," he slurred; "You captured the decoy."

A scowl crossed the corpulent man's face, and he kicked Ogma hard enough that the guards holding him almost lost their grip. Another few seconds of pregnant silence followed as all the soldiers held their breath. Then― "Well, what are you waiting for?! You―alert the other guards! The rest of you, out through the front entrance and after them! Every prisoner that escapes, one of you idiots takes his place in the gallows!"

Immediately, there was a mad scramble to follow his order, the guards pouring out of the room at top speed. Some bent over to scoop up the discarded weapons that their friends had left behind; others just clutched their own weapons to their chests and ran. Within maybe ten or twenty seconds, only the owner, Ogma, and the two guards restraining him remained.

"Sir, what about him?" one of those guards asked tentatively, nudging Ogma with his foot as if it was unclear who he was referring to.

The owner looked down his long nose, curling his lip as if Ogma was something unpleasant on the bottom of his shoe. "Call up a crowd and have him flogged out front," he said simply after a moment of deliberation. "Hang him when you're done."

"How many lashes?"

"As many as it takes." Neither Ogma nor his owner broke eye contact. "Don't grant him death until he begs for it."

To his credit, the guard cringed sympathetically. "And if he doesn't?"

The owner grinned sickeningly down at Ogma, eyes sharp and borderline gleeful.

"Keep going," he drawled, "until he does."

Ogma just smiled grimly, having anticipated such a fate. "Your threats can't touch me," he rasped.

His owner―whose name Ogma had never bothered to learn―scowled. "We'll see about that." He huffed harshly through his nose, then snapped his fingers and waved the guards away. "Take this maggot out of my sight. I don't want to see him again until he's dying or dead."

"Yes, sir!" the soldiers replied, and they immediately tugged Ogma off of his knees, though not quite all the way onto his feet. As his bare feet scrambled for purchase on the blood-splattered cobblestone floor, his arms were jerkily maneuvered in front of him, one guard holding him still while the other removed a set of iron manacles from his belt.

Cold metal closed around his arms with a _clang_ and a _click,_ and Ogma wasn't sure whether the sinking feeling in his gut was dread of his impending death or just resigned acceptance at the familiar weight of shackles on his wrists.

Either way, he didn't put up a struggle as they dragged him away. Might as well face death with what little dignity he had left.

The plan had worked; the others were safe. That was all that mattered.

Neither of the guards spoke a word as they led him through the winding corridors, still full of panicking soldiers trying to get ready for a manhunt. Ogma didn't really mind. Nothing they could say would change the situation at all, so he was glad to be spared any further mockery―or, worse, meaningless sympathy.

Being dragged outside, however, was... strange. In a way, it was a good feeling―he imagined that, after years spent in dingy cells and death matches, anyone would be relieved to feel the open air on their face again. He was almost tempted to rip himself out of the guards' hold just so that he could properly enjoy the grass beneath his feet and the wind in his hair, but... well, to be frank, he didn't want to run and, therefore, seem afraid. No; he wouldn't give his owner the satisfaction.

Still, Ogma decided as the sun warmed his face, this wasn't a bad way to g0 at all. Out here, he could die with a lungful of fresh air, and his body would be quickly discarded, rather than being left to decay until the guards couldn't stand the smell anymore. He had no intention of begging, so he would be whipped until his body gave out, which was significantly less pleasant, but it was better than bleeding to death in the colosseum or rotting alive in his cell.

He had a lot to thank Samuel for, he supposed, even if their plan hadn't exactly proceeded flawlessly like he'd promised.

A crowd was already gathered around the raised platform used for public beatings and executions, and Ogma marveled at the speed with which they congregated when they were promised something juicy like a flogging. He wondered if any of them cared who he was and what he'd done to warrant this, or if they'd just come running at the word "scourged". Probably the latter.

Then he was lifted onto the platform, his already tattered shirt roughly torn off of him, knees forced to the floor for the hundredth time today, and Ogma barely even registered the painful scrape of splintered wood against his chest as he was slung over an old, blood-stained block. Rusty chains were hastily hooked to his bound hands, stretching them out before him, and his legs were similarly shackled to the ground, keeping him pressed firmly against the block with his bare back fully exposed.

"This prisoner," one of the guards announced to the restless crowd, "incited a riot that killed and injured dozens of innocent guards! In retribution, he shall be lashed until he repents for his crimes!"

An excited murmur rippled through the crowd―everyone knew that "lashed until he repents" really just meant "lashed to death"―and, for the first time in this whole ordeal, Ogma felt his stomach turn. At the very least, some of the people watching seemed uncomfortable―he even saw a few leave, curiosity sated―but the majority were visibly enthusiastic.

This was just a show to them. Their weekly entertainment. A bit rarer than fights in the colosseum, and therefore significantly more exciting.

He wondered if any of them recognized him from the tournament that had just ended, less than an hour ago.

He wondered if such recognition would make them more or less excited to witness his last few agonized hours on this miserable earth.

Cold fingers clamped around his face, tugging it up until he was staring directly into the face of his executioner. The man already had a long, nasty-looking whip in one hand, though Ogma was at least relieved to notice that it was not the cat o' nine tails. He still had some time to prepare himself for that particular torture.

"Any last words, cur?" the executioner asked, sounding distressingly sadistic and almost bored at the same time. As if this was an exciting but utterly mundane occurrence. Yes, a flogging: how fun, yet how truly unspectacular.

Ogma spat out a mouthful of blood. "My life is well-spent," he croaked, "buying the freedom of my comrades-in-arms." Then, eyes flickering down to the crowd, he added, "And this was no riot. It was a daring escape. If you plan to kill me, at least do so for the right reasons."

The executioner released his chin, and his head flopped back down to hang between his bound arms. "The prisoner refuses to repent!" he shouted, and the crowd cheered. "He must be shown the error of his ways!"

Ogma closed his eyes and breathed deep. He'd known that this would happen. He'd chosen this. No sense struggling; these manacles offered very little slack. Besides, there was nothing to hold out for―no reinforcements were coming; no specific number of lashes would be deemed "enough"; there would certainly be no sudden mercy. The quicker he bled out, the better. Until then, he would just have to endure the pain to the best of his ability.

' _Everyone else made it out,'_ he reminded himself as the executioner circled around him to loom over his vulnerable back. ' _They have their whole lives ahead of them,'_ he reminded himself, even as his instincts bubbled up and his body jerked futilely against the chains keeping him laid out like an invitation.

' _You chose this,'_ he reminded himself as the executioner raised the whip over his head, but the words rang hollow.

Then the _crack_ of the whip rang throughout the clearing and Ogma's body jolted.

' _You chose this.'_

Through the first five lashes, each one its own distinct, sharp sting against his back, Ogma remained dead silent, his teeth clamping down tight on his lower lip. The sixth drew a low, stifled grunt from him before he quickly regained his composure and locked another noise deep in his throat.

' _You chose this.'_

By the ninth, his silence ended for good; each subsequent lash dragged a sharp gasp from his lips. He grabbed onto his chains in an effort to ground himself, fingers white-knuckled against the cold, corroded metal, but his body still jerked every time the whip fell.

' _You chose this. You chose this. You chose this.'_

He lost count at fifteen. They came so quickly and steadily that they were hard to distinguish from one another, each wound layering over the last, criss-crossing over his back from shoulder to shoulder, neck to hip. The endless firings of his nerve endings were beginning to lose coherence. The endless wave of blows was beginning to drown him.

' _You chose this you chose this you chose this you chose this you chose this you―'_

He didn't start screaming until at least lash number thirty.

His body was on fire. His skin was melting away. The fractured bones beneath his skin were shifting; poking up through his flesh like jagged teeth emerging from a beast's mouth. The boiling blood inside him was solidifying into a sea of tiny needles, pressing out against his veins insistently; trying to destroy him from the inside. His mouth tasted like rust. The chains got tighter every time he thrashed.

He could hear the crowd go wild.

' _It's almost over,'_ he thought to himself, half-delirious with pain. ' _You're almost dead. You're almost dead. You can rest soon.'_

Or, he acknowledged numbly as another lash landed on his flaming back, perhaps not. After all, if the gods spared even a glance at his soul, surely they would find it sorely wanting for virtue. He couldn't possibly be worthy of paradise. Which meant he would be consigned to a much worse fate.

Or perhaps such a fate had already befallen him. Perhaps he was already dead and simply had yet to realize, because his eternal punishment would simply continue the punishment he'd been given in life. Whipped over and over, without rest, until he was blinded by the pain; until he couldn't remember how to do anything with his mouth besides scream.

It would certainly explain why his back was writhing in multiple different layers of agony, as if someone had peeled back his tattered skin to whip his bare tendons, and then peeled back his tendons to whip right down to his bones.

It didn't really matter, he supposed. If he was dead, then it made no difference. If he was alive, then he wouldn't be for long. Whether he was still breathing or not, this would be the rest of his pitiable existence. Thrashing in the shackles holding him down, screaming his throat raw, and waiting for an end that would never come.

' _Kid,'_ he found himself thinking in one last flicker of lucidity, ' _you'd better be enjoying your freedom, you hear me?'_

It took him a long moment to realize that he'd stopped screaming. He'd long since stopped hearing his own voice, the ringing in his ears and the roaring of the crowd overwhelming all other sounds, so he only really noticed when he managed to suck in a deep breath without it hitching. Maybe ten seconds after that―or one second, or three years; he'd lost all grip of time however-long ago―he realized that the crowd wasn't cheering quite so loudly anymore, and the agony painted all over his back wasn't growing. There were no more _cracks_ of the whip.

He felt fingers grab him by the hair, and he felt his head be yanked back, but he couldn't see anything. His eyes were still closed, he realized after a moment, and it took another moment to remember how to open them.

The executioner swam into view. Ogma was cognizant enough to see his lips move, but the sounds jumbled together in his brain until they were unrecognizable, and he just stared blankly. A sharp smack to the cheek jolted him back to relative awareness, and he blinked away stars.

"Beg," the executioner said gruffly, voice distant and quiet despite the closeness of his face. "Beg, and I'll give you a quick death."

Ah―still alive, then? Or just a ruse by the devil to lure him into a false sense of security before starting on another wave of torment?

Either way, his response was the same. Ogma licked his lips and, in absence of his trademark insolent grin, conjured up a pained grimace. "No," he croaked, lacking the spare breath or brainpower for anything cleverer than that.

His hair was released, and he allowed his head to fall back down, chin bouncing against the edge of the block. "The prisoner refuses to repent!" the executioner said again, and the crowd cheered. Ogma blinked a few times in a futile effort to stabilize his vision, then just closed his eyes again. He could use this brief respite to collect his composure; steel himself for the next wave of lashes.

' _You chose this,'_ he reminded himself one last time, breathing slowly.

The whip fell upon his shoulder this time, curling down to stretch down his back, and Ogma grunted, but didn't scream. Another blow, on the other shoulder, earned a similar reaction. Ah―so his tormenter was switching it up a bit. Whipping him from the front, rather than the back. Flaying him alive vertically, rather than horizontally. Would the next blow land on his face?

The singing of the whip as it whistled through the air. The enthusiastic cheering of the crowd below. The loud clanking of Ogma's chains as he flinched. The _crack_ of the lash meeting skin.

A soft cry of pain. Not his.

A chorus of gasps and screams.

Ogma barely realized, at first, that the blow had never connected. A minute ago, he wouldn't have noticed at all, but the brief lull had cleared his mind a bit; he could distinguish between each blow again, and there was no new pain this time. Just the throbbing welts on each shoulder and the absolute inferno that was his back.

Confused enough to be curious, Ogma sluggishly cleared the ringing out of his ears, trying to tune in to the sudden, strange silence around him. The crowd was no longer cheering; the whip was no longer singing; even Ogma's chains had gone quiet as he held still and tried to listen.

There was a _thunk_ as something hit the floor, followed by a few faint murmurs that were far too quiet for Ogma's muddled brain to make out. He thought he heard the executioner stammer out, "My―my lady―"

Then the cotton in his ears finally cleared enough for Ogma to make out the soft, trembling breaths, bordering on sobs, right in front of him.

Caught off-guard, Ogma pried his eyes open and tilted his head back, blearily blinking up at the blob of colors standing before him.

There was some deep blue, but it was mostly pink and peach and white, vaguely arranged in the silhouette of a person, and Ogma wondered if this was an angel coming to spirit him away. Then his vision cleared a bit―enough for him to realize that those weren't wings, merely a fluttery white gown of some sort―and he thought, ' _No, just a noble.'_

Of course, that elucidated very little, in the grand scheme of things, so Ogma wearily glanced around for any other clues as to what was happening. The executioner was standing a few feet away, stock-still, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open; the whip was laying on the platform at his feet. Ogma couldn't really make out the crowd, but they seemed to be similarly frozen, still dead silent.

After a moment, a couple of armored figures shouldered through the crowd and clambered up onto the platform, their movement so jarring in the otherwise still tableau that Ogma's eyes snapped over to them immediately. "My lady, get away from there!" one of them cried, hurrying towards Ogma, while the other rounded on the executioner with an enraged "How _dare_ you strike Her Highness?!"

The cogs in Ogma's head turned very slowly. The executioner had... attacked someone else? The noble girl standing in front of him―was that who he had attacked? But why on Earth would he―?

Wait.

 _Her Highness?_

At that moment, the noble girl took a step back from the armored man, putting Ogma's face inches from her back, and shouted " _No!"_ with such vehemence that everyone froze in place.

Ogma tilted his head up so he could see over her shoulder, his confusion only growing by the second, as the armored guards sputtered, disregarding the executioner entirely. "M-milady," the woman stammered, "please, don't be reckless―I know it's scary, but executions are a necessary part of―"

" _No!"_ the noble girl―the 'highness'―cried again, and Ogma only then noticed that her arms were extended to either side, as if to shield him from harm. " _I won't move!"_

"Princess Caeda―" one of the knights tried again, but the girl―the Princess; Princess Caeda―disregarded him completely, instead twisting around to meet Ogma's unfocused gaze. He startled, and some instinct urged him to bow his head―not because he'd overheard that she was royalty; there was just something about her demeanour that made him think ' _important person'._

Naga only knew why; in that moment, she looked nothing like a princess and every bit a little girl. Her eyes were wide and misty, her lip quivering, and he even saw a bit of snot leaking from one nostril. Only her elegant pink and white clothing hinted towards her status.

It was then that Ogma saw the angry red welt that marred her otherwise pale skin, staring at her collarbone, slanting across her bare shoulder, and then curving around to trail down her back, where it vanished under her dress.

Finally, his mind pieced the puzzle together. Yet all that came out of his mouth was a faint, slurred, "You're bleeding."

That startled a laugh out of the girl―the Princess―Caeda, though she remained teary-eyed. "You're bleeding more," she whispered softly, as if it were some great secret.

Ogma stared for a moment, struggling to formulate his thoughts into words. "I'm supposed to bleed," he eventually settled on.

At that, the Princess―Caeda―scowled. "You're _not,"_ she said fiercely. "No one is _supposed_ to be hurt. Not ever."

A pause; then she quietly added, "My blood, at least, is useful for one thing."

With that, she turned back towards the executioner, her knights, and the crowd, and loudly announced, "I will not be moved until this man is freed!"

The executioner floundered. "Wha―but―Princess Caeda, you can't―we can't just... _let him go!"_

Princess Caeda glared at him until he shrunk back. "Will you disobey your Princess, then?" she demanded. "You can't hurt him anymore! I won't _let_ you!" As if to prove her point, she spread her arms wider still, standing on her tiptoes to block his view of Ogma entirely. Their proximity was so close that her gauzy skirt draped across Ogma's chained arms like a bedsheet, the fabric no doubt soaking up more blood and sweat and grime the longer it touched his absolutely filthy skin.

For a moment, the entire world seemed dumbstruck. Then the guards and knights began to whisper furiously amongst themselves, shooting the Princess uncertain glances every few words. Ogma saw them gesture towards him, and the female knight kept making aborted grabs for her sword, but he couldn't make out a word they said over the persistent ringing in his ears and the low murmur of the crowd.

Princess Caeda, meanwhile, remained firmly planted before him, chin held high and arms still outstretched, even though he could see her teeter unsteadily on her toes as her wounded shoulder trembled with exertion.

Her dress was stained, now, he realized, and not just where it had come into contact with him; the welt on her collarbone was bleeding sluggishly, crimson trickling down her back to leave dark, ugly blots on her frilly silk collar, and, before he could stop himself, Ogma croaked out an incredulous "Why?"

For all intents and purposes, the question was completely meaningless―too vague to communicate much of anything other than general bafflement. Yet, somehow, Princess Caeda spared him the trouble of trying to articulate when she glanced down at him over her shoulder, her face not hesitant and helpless but sure and resolute.

"What am I supposed to do?" she asked, with the tone of a statement. "Just let you die?"

Ogma had no response.

Luckily, the Princess didn't prod him for one, and they both waited wordlessly for the guards and knights to come to an agreement, Caeda keeping rapt vigil over Ogma in case anyone worked up the nerve to attack him again. An eternity of heavy, pregnant silence seemed to pass before, at last, the executioner threw his hands in the air and gestured to the other soldiers, setting his weapon aside.

As the guards approached, the Princess moved with them, trying to keep her petite frame between them and Ogma. In the end, her knights ushered her aside, mollifying her with a whisper he couldn't hear, but the gesture was enough to make his throat thicken with―something. Gratitude, perhaps, for the girl who'd tried to save his life. More than even that, respect―for the girl who'd faced down a squadron of trained soldiers unflinchingly, even after she'd gotten her first taste of the whip.

' _It would take balls of titanium to disobey a Princess like that,'_ Ogma found himself thinking. Yet, somehow, he still managed to be surprised when the guards knelt, unhooked his arms from the block, cut his legs free, and heaved him to his feet.

The rough handling hurt like all hell, reigniting the agony etched into his back, and he let out a strangled cry without really meaning to. The reaction was immediate. "Stop! Be _careful,_ or you'll hurt him more!" the Princess snapped, and the guards hastened to comply, taking most of Ogma's weight without jostling his wounded back. "And unchain him at once―all the way!"

Oh―he hadn't even noticed that his wrists were still shackled before him, like usual. Clearly, this had been a conscious decision on the guards' part, because they sputtered once again under her demands. "B-but―Your Highness, we can't―"

"You can and will," she interrupted before they could even try to make their case, a note of authority in her impossibly young voice. "I will hear no arguments. He has been pardoned, so he shall be freed."

One of the knights―a tall, well-built woman with a wicked-looking scimitar at her hip―placed a cautious hand on Caeda's shoulder. "Milady, it's not that simple," she said, not unkindly. "He was already a gladiator before he did any crime. The pardon of every princess in Archanea wouldn't change that." To the knight's credit, Ogma detected a hint of righteous anger when she continued, "Pardon him, and he goes back to being _property._ And you can't seize private property without a lawful reason."

Ah. So that was the catch. He would return to the colosseum, the Princess would be appeased, and, in her absence, he would simply be dragged back to the block, once enough time had elapsed for this novel occurrence to fade from the public consciousness. As soon as he'd regained his relative anonymity, he would end up right back here again. Or, perhaps, he would simply be pitted up against opponents that he could not beat so that his death could be claimed "accidental". With his back injured so heavily, it wouldn't be difficult to find a foe who could best him.

' _Or,'_ Ogma found himself thinking, ' _maybe I'll survive. Live to die another day. Help some more people escape―maybe even manage to escape, myself.'_

It was one hell of a long shot, but something about the gutted, distressed look on Princess Caeda's face made him want to believe that her fears were unfounded. More than anything else, he wanted to reassure her; at the very least, she'd delayed his death significantly―but, somehow, he doubted she'd be happy to hear as much. It felt... wrong, though, to not even attempt to console her, after she'd given him some concrete hope to cling to in his dying breaths―not just hope for himself, but hope for the world to which Samuel and the others had escaped.

(Talys couldn't be too bad with an heir apparent like this.)

Apparently, though, the heiress in question was perfectly capable of generating her own hope, because the despair in her eyes was short-lived. "Let's say, then, that I don't pardon him," she said, her voice beginning to wear thin, unused to maintaining an air of importance for so long. "Instead, I find him guilty and sentence him to a lifetime of community service. This would not be considered seizing property, just claiming my natural right to..."

She glanced at the other knight―a short, burly man in heavy armor wielding an imposing polearm―for assistance, and he cleared his throat. "To ' _render the supreme judgment of the crown',_ my lady," he tentatively filled in, "but I'm afraid that criminals charged with murder and violence cannot be given community service."

"Exactly!" the executioner cut in from the side, stepping forward with unwarranted confidence, only to immediately quail when both knights and their liege leveled him with icy glares. "I-it's... that is to say... it's just public safety, Your Highness. A mongrel like him could get somebody killed―somebody innocent."

It was a perfectly reasonable argument, and it would have been perfectly reasonable for Princess Caeda to subside and send Ogma away to whatever gruesome fate awaited him―to save herself the trouble, if nothing else. At this point, though, Ogma was hardly surprised when she stood her ground without ceding a single inch. "But the... the reasoning is sound, yes?" she pressed, eyes darting back over to the burly knight. "I don't have to pardon him, I can just... change his sentence?"

The burly knight considered this. "There is precedent for such a thing," he said slowly, "but, in extreme cases such as this, the only appropriate sentence would be jail time, and he would still be considered property of the colosseum's owner upon release. Unless you gave him a life sentence―"

Before he could finish that thought, the other knight pulled Princess Caeda a bit closer and stooped over, bending low to murmur in her ear, "Do you think life in prison would be a kindness, milady?"

The Princess visibly started, as if this question was a new and alarming thought that hadn't occurred to her, and her eyes flickered over to Ogma, who couldn't quite contain his own startled jolt. Watching the three interact, he'd almost forgotten that they were talking about him. Now, under the full weight of the Princess' regard, he found himself wondering the same thing―which would be better: life as a gladiator with a probable execution incoming, or life as a prisoner with no end in sight until he eventually wasted away?

To her credit, Princess Caeda was only struck silent for the briefest of moments before she wiped the shock off of her face. "Very well," she said, the slight tremor in her voice belying her stoic countenance. "What... what is your name, good sir?"

A strange question, if she was going to ask one, but he wasn't complaining. "Ogma," he answered simply, his voice rough with under- and overuse.

The Princess nodded her understanding. "And what are your charges, Ogma?"

Ah―a much more reasonable question. And, unfortunately, one with an answer that didn't paint him in the best of lights. The correct response was " _Inciting a riot",_ but Ogma threw caution to the wind and instead replied, "I helped my fellow gladiators escape the arena. I was a diversion." Then, because he might as well be completely honest if he was going to tell the truth: "I killed the guards to keep them from recapturing everyone."

One of the guards made a triumphant noise. "You see―he admits it!" he tried, but immediately fell silent when the female knight shot him a warning look.

Princess Caeda didn't react to either Ogma's explanation or the soldier's words; she just continued to stare at Ogma with such intense scrutiny that it was almost enough to make him squirm. After a long while that felt even longer, she nodded again, acknowledging his words as truth. "For these charges," she began, her voice tender in sharp contrast to the hardness of her eyes, "what do you feel to be a fitting sentence?"

Shouts of protest arose from the guards and crowd alike, but the Princess quelled them with a wave of her hand and a responding brandish of her knights' weapons. "I will hear his plea, then render my judgment," she said firmly, leaving no room for complaint or compromise. With that, she returned her piercing gaze to Ogma. "Well?"

For a moment, he could summon no words. He had to remind himself to swallow, rather than letting the spit pool up in his mouth, and his stiff muscles strained against his throat.

Finally, he managed to string the syllables together as coherently as he could. "I had resigned myself to death when I decided to help the others escape," he said simply. "Any other fate is preferable, but I'm not scared to face the block. If you want me to die, then I'll die now, without regrets."

Surprise flickered across the Princess' face for only a moment before she hastily swallowed it down. She searched his face again, and, whatever she was looking for, she must have found it.

"What if..." Her tongue swiped across her lip, and she began again, her voice steadier this time. "What if I want you to live?"

She'd struck him speechless before with such frequency and in such quick succession that, this time, Ogma wasn't even surprised so much as he was bemused. Still, he didn't speak for a good long moment, taking the opportunity to scan her face as thoroughly as she'd scanned his.

Caeda's eyes were fierce and unwavering, her posture impeccable and her shoulders thrown back, but there was a gentleness there; not naivete or clinical pity, but a genuine empathy that was rare to see in nobles―much less nobles with that kind of fire in their eyes.

He made his decision.

With some difficulty, Ogma wrested himself from the guards' grip. The crowd gasped, and the Princess' knights drew their weapons, but he didn't lunge; he merely lowered himself slowly, his back screaming in protest, until one trembling, bruised knee was pressed against the floor. Then, breathing through the pain, he raised his head to meet Caeda's wide eyes.

She looked even younger now, and Ogma allowed himself a moment to marvel at how strange it was―that _this_ was the first person he'd willingly bent his knee to in years.

He swallowed a mouthful of dirt and blood and said, as clearly as he could, "Then I'll live for as long as you want me to, if I can."

 _(He was always thinking about how he needed a reason to live―a reason to fight―more than anything. And, well, she'd spared his life, anyway―it practically belonged to her, now.)_

This time, there was no sudden determination that broke across Caeda's face to cover her surprise; she remained wide-eyed and open-mouthed, even as she gulped and shakily nodded her understanding. "I see," she said faintly. Then her eyebrows drew down and her lips thinned, though the rest of her expression remained guileless and stricken.

"Dame Aiveen." Her voice no longer trembled. "Your sword, please."

For all that he'd come to understand Caeda in the brief interactions they'd shared, Ogma still considered for a moment that maybe she'd decided to remove his head, after all. Then she accepted the sword her knight offered and nearly dropped it to the ground immediately, arms quivering under its weight as she struggled to lift it without losing her balance, and he felt like a fool for thinking, even for a moment, that she had a cruel bone in her body.

The sword wavered noticeably as Caeda raised it with both hands, shakily holding it before her, with the tip less than a foot from Ogma's face. "In repentance for his crimes," she declared, loud enough for all to hear, "Ogma shall serve the Crown of Talys until his dying breath." She met his eyes. Her confident stare, which he had already come to think of as her "true" expression, was finally back. "He shall swear his fealty as my vassal and pledge eternal loyalty to me and me only."

Ah. So that was her game. Swearing himself as a vassal to the crown would rid him of his status as 'private property' permanently. Vassals, after all, could own land, and you couldn't own property if you, yourself, were 'property'. What a simple solution. A truly elementary idea.

Ogma was certain that he was supposed to respond with some specific line, but he had no clue as to what such a line might entail, so he simply bowed his head and said, "Yes."

No one seemed particularly concerned with the informality of his words―or, at the very least, no one stopped her from leaning forward and touching the flat of the sword to Ogma's shoulder. It landed with a _thunk_ as she failed to manage its weight, but he was able to completely smother his hiss of pain, so it was of no consequence. When it moved over to his opposite shoulder, though, it was much gentler, the blade's quivers intensifying as Caeda struggled not to put too much of its weight on him, so she must have noticed his pain, anyway. Naga only knew how.

The sword withdrew from his shoulder, and Ogma raised his head on instinct, meeting his new liege's eyes. Her expression was mostly blank, save for the certainty and confidence that she exuded as a default, but that was fine. Ogma couldn't even wager a guess as to what his own face looked like right now, anyway, so he was in no position to judge.

Caeda took a deep breath and lowered the sword to the ground, placing both hands atop its pommel. "Rise, Sir Ogma of Talys." Her voice rang loud and clear and certain, like a church bell's toll. "From this day forward, you will serve as my personal retainer."

Lacking the strength to stand on his own, Ogma just bowed again, even as the tattered skin on his back strained. "As you wish, Princess Caeda," he replied, dead serious despite the near-giddy glee welling up in his chest. "This body is yours until it breaks."

Without warning, her hand shot out and clamped down on his shoulder, nowhere near the welts but still tight enough to elicit a flinch. He looked up to find a teary glare bearing down on him.

"It best not break any time soon," Caeda said, her tone threatening despite the thick emotion dripping from each word, "because breaking my heart is against your vows. Understand?"

Despite himself, Ogma let a small, sincere smile slip onto his face―and, against all odds, when he softly replied, "I understand," he was telling the truth.

* * *

He awoke to a dry throat, a bone-deep grogginess that he couldn't quite shake off, a faint but insistent pain in his back, and the familiar sounds of soft humming and metal scraping against stone.

Over the years, he'd grown to recognize the medical tent almost immediately by scent alone, and, by the time he'd managed to pry open his eyes, he already had a decent idea of what was happening. The sensation of a wound completely healed by magic, leaving huge patches of too-new skin that twitched and tingled at the slightest touch, was easy to recognize when you'd had so many wounds fixed in such a manner. A thin sleeping pad, damp with sweat but much cleaner than his usual cot; light sheets draped across his body, and a thick duvet on top, rather than his thin woolen blanket; bandages squeezing his torso, but only his trousers covering him otherwise.

He must have been badly injured, and the clerics must have narrowly saved him.

Once he reached that conclusion, his memories came rushing back to him. The archer; the Macedonians; the unseen injury; Princess Caeda's intervention; the perilous flight back through enemy lines; losing consciousness just as they arrived.

It appeared that Princess Caeda, as always, had gone for the most daring save imaginable, and, as always, her harebrained scheme had succeeded.

Torn between a fond smile and a pained grimace as his freshly-fixed injury tingled uncomfortably, Ogma settled for a soft groan, slowly blinking his eyes open. Sure enough, the tan canvas of the medical tent swam into view, although it was far less crowded than it tended to be directly after a battle. He must've been out for a while, then. It made sense, he supposed; his wound had been bad enough to temporarily convince him that he was dead, so it must've taken a while for his body to recover. In that time, the rest of the wounded had evidently healed and returned to their own tents, leaving him seemingly alone in the middle of the tent.

That also meant that he'd either suffered the most grievous injury out of the Archanean troops, or else those who'd suffered worse injuries had passed away before he could wake. Given the sheer number of troops they'd faced, the latter seemed more likely, but Lord Marth was a cautious commander and the thought of his allies dying because he hadn't been there to protect him made his stomach roll, so Ogma optimistically chose to believe the former.

Breathing out heavily through his nose, he experimentally rolled his shoulders, feeling his new scar tissue strain with the movement. Lena, Wrys, and/or Maria had done an admirable job; other than the obvious stiffness and aches, the pain was almost nonexistent. With a week or so of rest, it would likely fade entirely. He would have to remember to thank whoever had fixed him up at the first opportunity.

With that thought in mind, he breathed deep through his nose and slowly began to sit up, using his good arm to support himself and trying not to strain his injured back or shoulder too much.

"Ahem."

Ogma startled, accidentally jostling his wound, and whirled around. Sitting a few feet behind him, with her back against the canvas tent wall and her legs crossed daintily beneath her, was Princess Caeda, wearing only her undershirt and an old pair of trousers, yet somehow twice as intimidating as a Macedonian soldier in full armor.

As he stared, instinctively shifting his legs underneath him so that he didn't have to twist over his injured shoulder, she slowly looked up from the wing spear in her lap, which she appeared to be in the middle of sharpening. Or perhaps she'd been sharpening her eyes, instead, because the cold look on her face pierced Ogma with the ease of a ballista shot and the force of a rampaging wyvern.

"You're awake," she observed icily, and Ogma wondered how likely it was that she'd gone to the trouble of saving his life a third time just so she'd have the satisfaction of killing him herself.

That was a ridiculous thought only born of apprehension, though, so, rather than frantically try to explain himself, he just swallowed and warily responded, "So I am."

Caeda made a noise that acknowledged she'd heard his words but imparted no other information about her thoughts or current level of anger. Slowly, she set her whetstone aside, though her grip on the wing spear didn't falter as she leaned forward.

"How is your injury?" she asked, her voice still perfectly impassive, though the question seemed genuine, not just a way to fill time.

Ogma gratefully accepted the transition into a much easier conversational topic. "Much better," he said, turning to face her fully so he could demonstrate his improved range of motion without letting on how strange and tight his skin felt. "Whoever healed me did a da―a good job."

Caeda caught his cut-off curse and rolled her eyes, but didn't comment. "Let me see," she said instead, shuffling forward without waiting for a response. She sidled into his blind spot with complete nonchalance, and he allowed her to quickly and carefully unwind his bandages to get a better look at the afflicted area.

Of course, observant as Caeda was, there was no chance of her catching something that the healers had somehow missed, but he knew that it eased her fears to see the scar tissue with her own eyes, and who was he to deny her that paltry comfort?

After a brief moment, she hummed again and carefully redressed his wound, though Ogma seriously doubted that it was necessary at this point, since it was nearly completely healed. "Looks fine," she said neutrally, without her usual relieved ' _I'm so glad you're alright'_ or ' _We should both count ourselves lucky'._

Right. It was easy to forget that she wasn't pleased with him when he couldn't see the clear signs of thinly-veiled anger in her body language. Clearing his throat, Ogma turned himself around once again to face her. "Yeah," he began, "it doesn't hurt any―"

Then he saw the bandages wrapped around her right shoulder, nearly blending in against her pale skin, and abruptly forgot what he was saying.

"Princess," he interrupted himself, the urgency in his voice enough to make her look up at him immediately, "your arm―"

Understanding crossed her face, and she raised a hand to silence him―it didn't escape his notice that she raised her left hand, rather than her dominant right, which stayed limp in her lap. "Peace―it's already mostly healed."

"Mostly?" With the extensive healing magic they had at their disposal, only grievous wounds like his would be only 'mostly' healed this long after the fact―and, even though she had to have used both hands to sharpen her spear or untie the bandages, Ogma couldn't help but think, irrationally, that he hadn't seen her right arm move yet.

Caeda simply shrugged, reaching up subconsciously to wrap her left hand around the bandaged area. "Arrow wound," she explained. "Didn't hit Tempest, thank the gods. Lena and Wrys got me patched up, but I wouldn't let them waste their magic on such a minor injury―a vulnerary each morning for a week without strenuous activity, and I'll be fine."

Ogma had no good reason to feel like the breath had been knocked out of his lungs by those words, but, well. Here he was. ' _An arrow wound.'_ Clearly, his efforts in clearing the battlefield of archers hadn't been enough. _Of course_ they hadn't―one man alone couldn't protect the Princess from harm when she often found herself on the front lines in the middle of a war―but some irrational part of him was still shocked that something had slipped past him.

Caeda snapped her fingers, and he startled back to attention. She frowned at him. "What's the matter?"

Ogma opened his mouth, then closed it with a _snap._ He didn't think it prudent to mention that the entire reason he'd nearly died in the first place was that he'd rushed into the middle of an enemy platoon just to take out a single archer. Nor had he ever admitted that he always targeted archers first, even when they weren't currently taking aim at her.

Unfortunately for him, Caeda seemed to glean all of these things without being told. "Ogma," she said dryly after a moment, her face frosting over again, "this may surprise you, but you are not physically capable of incapacitating every archer in Macedonia, no matter how many times you charge into a huge group of enemies without backup. Actually, as your liege lady, I'm afraid I'll have to forbid you from doing so again, since this incident alone has already removed a good three years from my lifespan."

Ogma winced. The rebuke hurt all the more for its accuracy―worrying aside, his recklessness had very nearly gotten his Princess killed. If Tempest had bucked just a bit harder while Caeda had both hands off of the reigns, busy trying to get Ogma situated, then they both would've fallen. And, if the impact hadn't killed them, the Macedonians would have. Either way, these reckless charges had to stop.

"Of course, my lady," was all he could say, bowing his head slightly, both in apology and recognition of her orders. "I'm sorry."

For a moment, Caeda didn't reply. When she did, it was uncharacteristically soft―a quiet, uncertain mutter of "As long as you don't do it again."

"I won't," Ogma responded immediately, less as a conscious thought and more because he couldn't stand to hear his liege sound like that. Raising his head, he tried to impart some of his sincerity through his eyes, but she wasn't looking at him.

He hesitated for a moment, then gestured to her bandaged shoulder. "May I?"

She nodded her affirmative, brushing her hair back with her left hand, and he reached forward to undo the bandages as carefully as he could, just in case she'd exaggerated how much she'd already healed. Fortunately, that didn't seem to be the case: all that was left to indicate she'd been wounded was a dark scab. It must not have been a very deep injury, he supposed.

"Like I said, it wasn't even worth the magic," Caeda murmured after a moment, and Ogma quietly hummed his agreement, glancing over to see if she was still refusing to meet his gaze. Halfway there, though, his eyes caught on her collarbone, and his whole body stilled.

By this point, the scar had become faint with age, even harder to pick out against her naturally pale skin. It curved around from her collarbone to her back, thicker and bolder along the top of her shoulder where the whip had struck hardest, but thin enough in the back that it was almost difficult to see if you didn't know what you were looking for. Mainly, though, it wasn't the color that set it apart, but the slight puffiness of the scar tissue; the marks that the welt had left behind blatantly raised from the rest of her smooth skin.

Ogma swallowed thickly.

He still remembered how she'd refused to allow the clerics to attend her first. ' _Sir Ogma is hurt far worse,'_ she'd said, stomping her feet petulantly even as she exerted her authority over the royal attendants with ease. ' _You can't heal me until you heal him! That's an order!'_

They'd warned her, as they set to the nigh-impossible task of mending his back, that it was likely to scar quite noticeably if she didn't allow them to see it at once. If anything, though, she'd taken that as a challenge. In the end, by the time she finally gave in and let the medics approach, at her knights' and Ogma's behest, it was too late to avert or even lessen the scarring.

She'd never seemed particularly ashamed of the scar, which Ogma was endlessly grateful for―it _wasn't_ something she should be ashamed of, by any means. If anything, it was a badge of honor that displayed her courage and sense of justice for all to see, and she was right to wear it as proudly as she did. Naga knew he held more respect for anyone who'd felt the whip before.

Still, every time he saw it, he couldn't help the vague guilt that collected at the back of his throat.

Without thinking, he reached forward and touched the scar with the tips of his fingers. Caeda didn't react, and he hastily yanked his hand back once he realized what he'd done, but there was no way she hadn't noticed, and he coughed awkwardly into his fist. "Erm, sorry, Princess," he muttered gruffly. "I wasn't thinking."

No response. After a moment, Caeda reached up herself and wrapped her hand around the mark, rubbing it like an old wound that still ached. Like Ogma sometimes caught himself rubbing his own shoulders, because he couldn't reach far enough to rub his back in a useless attempt to sooth the scars that lay there, hidden under his shirt.

Ducking his head, Ogma deftly did up the Princess' bandages again, carefully working around the slim fingers wrapped around her shoulder. When he moved to knot it off, though, Caeda's hand suddenly slid down to cover his, grip tight enough to make him jump.

He glanced up, but she was still facing away from him, the small visible portion of her face unreadable. Shifting uneasily, he kept his hand carefully still underneath hers, even as he fumbled with the bandages. "Princess Caeda?"

"Do you remember what I told you that day?" she asked suddenly, voice not betraying her emotions.

Ogma couldn't help but huff out a half-chuckle at that. "You'll have to be a little more specific, Princess," he replied, not unkindly, although he was reasonably certain that he remembered just about every sentence that left her mouth that fateful day―if not by word, then certainly in spirit.

The silence was fleeting. "I told you not to break your body," Caeda elaborated after a moment, "because that would break my heart―"

"―and breaking your heart meant breaking my vows," Ogma finished for her, matching her quiet, solemn tone. His eyes flickered down for a moment, and he ran his tongue over his bottom lip. "...Yeah. I remember, Princess."

Abruptly, Caeda twisted to look over her shoulder, her eyes meeting his with a vehemence that was, at once, startling in its ferocity, completely incongruous with the mood in the room, and so typical of her that it was hardly surprising at all.

"Then act like it," she ordered, her voice firm despite the unmistakable quiver of thick emotion.

At that, despite himself, Ogma really did laugh, his eyes squeezing shut and his free hand automatically rising to cover his mouth. When he regained himself and looked back, Caeda's gaze hadn't wavered, though her expression had softened considerably. She didn't relinquish her hold on his hand.

Well, what was there to say? He couldn't stay somber and downtrodden in the face of the girl he'd sworn his life to.

"As my lady commands," Ogma said with a grin, and carefully knotted the bandage into place without wresting his hand from Caeda's grip.

* * *

 _(Not pictured: Samuel, against his better judgment, running up to a gentle-looking noble girl, falling to his knees, and begging her to stop the execution happening just a few streets away.)_

 _This entry for Archanea week coming to you a few months late, and even later than intended because the middle scene somehow turned into ten thousand FUCKING words. Also, I feel like Ogma is a little out of character, but WHATEVER, there are extenuating circumstances in all three scenes (first scene: injury, second scene: torture, third scene: a healthy fear of Caeda's wing spear), so I guess that justifies it._

 _Also RIP there's no Ogma content on this godforsaken site so I'll just have to MAKE MY OWN I GUESS-_


End file.
